tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Reverse Side of Oblivion
The Reverse Side of Oblivion is a strange place that is not well known to man. It is shrouded in perpetual mystery, given that it does not correspond to any known belief. Every daedric plane is known to contain a reverse side, and it is speculated that the planes of Aetherius might contain an analogue as well. So far, it is known that the Fontaine Family has the ability to visit the Reverse Side of Oblivion, especially their first Ancestor Sebastien. It is not known if any other people have visited the reverse side planes. Properties The Reverse Sides of Oblivion is actually a collection of 17 daedric planes, which actually do exist. While it is difficult for them to be comprehended, much less reached, these planes are in fact the true representation of what the various planes of Oblivion look like. The surface appearances when a mortal manages to peer into a daedric plane is naught but an illusion, meant to dissuade and discourage unworthy mortals from prying the secrets of Oblivion. It is known that only if a Daedric Prince grants explicit permission, or if one is unchained to the flow of fate and destiny can they actually enter a Reverse Side of Oblivion. As such, it is something that is only easily accessed by members of the Fontaine family, and even then they do not visit it frequently. No other well known visitors are recorded. The Reverse Plane of a Plane of Oblivion is known not to be a separate dimension, but rather the "truth" of a dimension itself, as perceived by anyone. This means that it would be impossible for a Daedric Prince to present the normal Plane of view to anyone who has seen their Reverse Plane, and what they truly are, for the mystery around them has been penetrated, and lies perpetuated to cloud the mind break down. A daedric prince is known to be forced into their fixed, true form, not whatever form they wish to appear to mortals as, when they are within their respective Reverse Planes. This consequence causes them to normally reject allowing anyone to enter the Reverse Plane, and this right is only reserved for those they respect. Description Every Reverse Side of Oblivion is a beautiful place in actual fact, and represents the positive half of what can come out of a Daedric Prince's sphere. It also does not align with the mortal perception of a Daedric Sphere, having deviations from what normal people would perceive a Daedric Prince would govern. Apocrypha/Reverse Apocrypha Hermaeus Mora's plane of Apocrypha is a commonly described by most mortals who have entered it or viewed it as a "constantly shifting landscape that is filled with hidden and forbidden knowledge. It is dominated by an endless, roiling sea of toxic green liquid, where giant oily tentacles slither and writhe about, whipping at anyone who gets too close. What little solid ground there is consists of several archipelagos and cathedral-like buildings made of heavily weathered stone, connected by constantly-shifting bridges built of greasy black metal. Several bridges and hallways even move on their own, stretching and bending like tentacles to block or allow access to other areas. The most prominent feature of Apocrypha, however, are the vast number of books that make up Hermaeus Mora's collection. Giant stacks of books break the surface of the poisonous sea, numerous shelves that line the halls and walls are crammed to bursting with ancient scrolls and moldering journals, heaps of books and papers litter the floors, and even entire buildings are constructed from twisting stacks of books. These books are protected and maintained by the Seekers and Lurkers, who make up the majority of the inhabitants of Apocrypha." While this is a correct description of what would be the normal perception of Apocrypha, being the realm of forbidden and dangerous knowledge that is destructive in mortal hands, this view of Apocrypha is simply the view presented to the unworthy who seek forbidden knowledge for the sake of it being forbidden. Only people who view forbidden knowledge as forbidden, and therefore chase it would have entered Apocrypha anyway, and these people are treated to the eldritch nature of the realm. This stems from a misinterpretation of what Apocrypha truly is. It is a realm feared in common knowledge, only permitting those who dig madly for knowledge into it. Yet, the Reverse Side of Apocrypha is very different from the normal side, for it holds the truth of forbidden knowledge itself. No knowledge is inherently evil or forbidden, for all knowledge is simply a consequence of information and reality existing. It is humans who view and use knowledge in an evil manner, and hence the perpetuation of forbidden knowledge will only exist so long as there are people willing to exploit that knowledge at the expense of others. Since knowledge cannot be blamed, only the user, the true form of Apocrypha takes shape as something beautiful, for it contains the basis of all enlightenment. The Reverse Side of Apocrypha can be described as a multitude of white and golden towers rising from an infinite Azure Sea. Every tower has a clean, beautiful and well maintained facade, decorated with large scale golden ornamentation. The towers are arranged in clusters, with exactly seven minor towers surrounding a major one, all connected by bridges of golden filigree. Every tower cluster is connected by bridges of blue energy which can shift around to allow efficient transportation. Above the towers floats what appears to be a perfectly symmetrical castle that is comprised of eight interlinked towers, again following the pattern of seven minor around one major, although this is anchored on a perfectly symmetrical inverse pyramid base that is decorated with gold and etched with blue runes. This is the true abode of Hermaeus Mora, and what is seen as his massive tentacled form is actually a representation not of the god, but of his castle. Mora's castle can change in altitude and location, just as it can freely teleport within Apocrypha. Every tower cluster that is below his watchful eye contains seven clusters of libraries around a central spire of reading rooms. These are maintained by the true forms of the seekers - bright blue orbs surrounded by golden rings, which are capable of sapping the vitality of invaders to repair and revitalize the plane. The sun always shines within the Reverse Side of Apocrypha, high in a bright blue sky. All knowledge is contained within the golden libraries of Hermaeus Mora, with records that predate even the existence of writing, yet somehow legible to any who reads them. The golden books contained within the libraries automatically adjust their language and difficulty level to suit any reader. Colored Rooms/Reverse Colored Rooms Meridia's Plane of the Colored Rooms, even when the Reverse Side is not taken into account, has a more mundane appearance compared to many other Daedric realms. It is inhabited by what could be taken as strange plants, on a normal seeming landscape, not too deviant from the actual appearance of Mundus to many mortals, although it seems as though the sky there is always at daybreak. As expected, it is inhabited by the Aurorans, who guard Meridia's realm from outsiders. It is not a Plane frequented by outsiders, and other than Umaril the Unfeathered, not many mortals have actually visited the Colored Rooms for any prolonged period of time. The Reverse Side of the Colored Rooms are in fact very different from their normal appearance, due to Meridia's rule over life and energy. It is in fact a very modern and beautiful temple complex, built within the peaks of a forested mountain range. Everything is interconnected, and winds around the mountains through the forests. The size of the complex is comparable to cities, but trees screen it from view when those below the mountain range seek to look up. Nestled within this temple complex are many beautiful gardens, ponds and other recreational areas. There are occasional lakes, and it is inhabited by the Aurorans as perceived in their true, reversed form, which take shapes not unlike that of normal humans. In fact, they live lives not unlike what is seen on Mundus, except in much greater comfort and without the worries of the mortal world. Meridia lives within what can be called the central chapel/sacred ground of the temple, and her position is no different from that of an abbess of a monastery. This hall is open to all to enter, and Meridia will take her time to settle the matters of the state on a daily basis, if days can even be counted within a Daedric Plane that does not follow the natural flow of time outside it. There is actually a day/night cycle in the Reverse Side of the Colored Rooms, where the sun shines in the day, and the stars shine at night. There are no moons in the sky. Shivering Isles (Jyggalag)/Reverse Shivering Isles This is perhaps a strangest concept to mortal minds, but the Shivering Isles of Jyggalag actually exists within its own pocket dimension. The switching of Jyggalag and Sheogorath during a Greymarch is actually an overwriting event where the Shivering Isles under the rule of Jyggalag extend over the Shivering Isles under the rule of Sheogorath, causing them to switch place, confining Sheogorath's Plane into the pocket dimension until the Greymarch is over. The Plane that Jyggalag inhabits, when placed on its own and accessed by the most talented of mages, can in fact be seen as a destroyed but originally beautiful city, pierced by obelisks of crystal that dot the shattered landscape. It would appear similar to a destroyed version of Sheogorath's own realm, rife with death and destruction as Knights of Order endlessly hunt down and kill the various Golden Saints and Dark Seducers that persist in the Plane as it withdraws to its own pocket dimension. The sky is steel grey and filled with clouds - there is no sun, even if it is perpetually day time in the realm of Jyggalag. A central Obelisk complex marks what could be called the castle of Jyggalag, inaccessible to all that wish to see the Prince, unless he appears to them. The Reverse Side of Jyggalag's strange Plane is very different, but is considered a twin city to Sheogorath's own. It is seen as a city of glass and crystal, where buildings are constructed with shining crystal facades and decorated with silver metal filigree wrapping around them. This city of glass extends across a vast area, towards the horizon, no matter how far one walks from the supposed "middle". In this realm, vertical gardens filled with exotic plants exist, and the landscape is broken by luxuriant trees that line walkways and populate the parks that exist in great frequency. It would be considered a Utopia to those who manage to view this world, due to the flawless order and perfection of the streets that extend far and wide. The Knights of Order who populate this Plane are shown in their stripped down, true forms. Like the Aurorans of Meridia, their real bodies are modeled after humans/elves, and they wear clothing comprised of white silk and silvery metals. Unlike the souless seeming daedra that many see, the true Knights of Order are capable of expressing a full spectrum of emotion and rational thought. It is thought that the Knights of Order which appear to mortals in the normal viewing of Jyggalag's Plane might very well be simply golems piloted by the true Knights of Order. Jyggalag's own castle is known as the castle of glass, and it is probably the largest, most dominant structure within the plane, serving as its spiritual center. Within this dwells the Daedric Prince, and the doors of his palace are always open so his people might come to seek out his advice or give him feedback. The sun always shines upon Jyggalag's realm, but it is never hot. It never rains, but the weather is never dry. Category:Locations